


Monsters

by Kokinu09



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Frozen Heart, Frozen!AU, Monsters, Zed x Addison, Zeddison, Zombies, princess addison, zombie zed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokinu09/pseuds/Kokinu09





	1. Prologue

__

_Addison, Age 9_

"Born with the powers or cursed?" he questions.

"Born and they're getting stronger," my father answers.

"Who knows about her abilities?" the man asked.

"No one. We hide her hair under a wig and no one has seen her ice magic but us." my father says. "Is there anything you can do?" my father pleads. The man sighs.

"Only true love can thaw a frozen heart." he says.

I continue to listen to my father speaking to the sorcerer he'd brought in. My mother is hugging me gently to her side, the feeling comforting at such a scary time. I don't know what's going on but my father is arguing with the man.

"She's not dangerous! She would never hurt anyone." my father says.

"Not on purpose she wouldn't. At such a young age, she won't have the proper control of her magic to prevent an accident that could be fatal." The sorcerer explains. I'm old enough to know what that means. I hold tighter to my mother.

Suddenly, she yelps like she was shocked. My father rushes over and rips my arms from around her. I look and see her clothes had two small, hand-sized spots of frozen patches. Both my father and I stared in horror.

The sorcerer knelt in front of me and took my hands into his.

"Listen to me Princess Addison, your power will only grow." He took his hands away and waved them so a cloud of verge images appeared out of thin air. "There is beauty in it, but also great danger." I watch as the image changed from a girl creating pretty snowflakes to red flashes like lightning. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy. And death it's consequence." I gasped and hugged onto my father when the red people engulfed the blue girl. My mother came to my other side.

"No! We will protect her. She can learn to control it!" my father states firmly, holding me and my mother tightly in his arms. "Till then, lock the gates. Reduce the staff. Limit her contact with people. Keep her powers hidden from everyone. Especially from our kingdom. We can't let the fear spread."

And when we got home, that's exactly what they did. All the children of the staff were restricted from coming to the castle anymore. The staff was cut in half. And the gates were closed, no one without permission was allowed to enter.

I felt so lonely. I was locked away from the outside world, forced into hiding because of these 'powers' I was born with. From that moment on, I felt like I was cursed.

XxX

_Addison, Age 13_

"It's getting stronger! I can't control it!" I exclaim in a panic. My parents were with me in my room.

"It's ok Addison. Calm down." My father says reaching a hand out to touch my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I yell, cowering away. "Please." I say quietly. "I don't want to hurt you." Their faces are creased with concern but soften with my words. Both of them step forward and wrap me in a hug, the tears streak down my face.

"Conceal, don't feel." My father whispered.

"Conceal," I sniff. "don't feel." I take in a deep breath and let it out.

"Good girl." He praises.

XxX

_Addison, Age 18_

This can't be happening. This can't be happening!

It was supposed to be a quick trip to celebrate my cousin's coming of age. Now my parents just aren't coming back. The advisors told me the boat never even made it there. And I ran. I ran to hide in my room for fear that my powers would betray me because of my emotions.

"Princess Addison!" I hear them call behind me, but I can't stop. I have to lock myself away, before I can hurt someone.

I slammed and fell back against the door, tears streaming down my cheeks. I feel like I can't breathe. I rip off the wig that covers my hideous white hair. I slide down the door as it begins to snow in my room. I cradle my knees to my chest and just cry.

I'm an orphan now. An orphan princess.

XxX


	2. Chapter 1

__

_Present day; Addison, one day until her 21st birthday_

I hear yelling coming from outside, near the garden. It's the day before my coronation so the gates have been opened for preparations. I peek around the corner and see a guard forcefully holding a zombie boy around my age by the arm that was twisted behind his back. The guard was screaming in his ear about stealing from the castle and being a traitor to his kingdom.

The zombie boy's dark green hair glistened in the sunlight; his clothes were the usual peasant coveralls, but customized with patches in zombie tongue. The sleeves were ripped off with his long sleeved shirt underneath making up for it. He's tall and lean, and he looks defeated.

"What's going on here?" I ask firmly as I walk out into the open. I'm poised and emotionless, my blonde wig styled in an fancy side braid and I'm dressed in my usual royal gown: pale pink, long skirted, corset dress with white lace trimming the whole garment and elegant designs woven throughout the fabric, along with my matching train-style cape meant for royalty. The guard immediately forced the boy to his knees and bows himself. I look down at him and he glances up from under his long dark lashes.

"Your Majesty! You have no need to deal with this thief! I was just about to take him to the dungeon for holding!" The guard assures me.

"Thief? What was he stealing?" I question. The guard stammers a bit before finally admitting.

"A rose, Your Highness." He says with his head lowered. I scoff.

"A rose? Oh please. You are dismissed." I say.

"But Your Highness—!" I raise a hand to silence him.

"I said, you are dismissed." I hiss out. The guard roughly throws the boy's arm down and stands to stomp away. Once he's gone, I turn back to the boy. He's rubbing his offended arm and still bowing before me.

"Thank you, Your Highness. Your kindness is greatly appreciated." he says, but his words almost don't sound sincere. Why does that hurt?

"Um, you're welcome. Is there, uh, anything I can do? You know, to make up for the stupid guard?" I offer, swaying nervously with my hands behind my back. He looks up in surprise and our eyes meet. His warm chocolate brown eyes fill my belly with butterflies as I stare into them. Then he smiled up at me.

"No! It's not your fault!" He says from his still kneeling position.

"You can stand!" I say a little too quickly. "Sorry, um, I mean we don't have to be so formal." I correct myself in embarrassment. He chuckles and stands.

"You're not at all what I expected, Princess. I mean, people are completely wrong when they talk about you." he says. My eyes fall to the ground.

"Actually, they're not. Everything they say is true." I assure in a sad tone. He steps closer so he's within arms reach and stares down into my eyes.

"I don't think you're cold and cruel at all," he says softly. If I hadn't known any better, I would think he meant it. We stand there for a few moments and I feel my body reacting to the emotions I suddenly have coursing through me and a wave of fear engulfs me. His brows furrow together from my shifted expression. I quickly turn away from him.

But I don't want our time to end. I take in a deep breathe to calm myself, then turn back to him."Do you want to, um, walk with me?" I offer, heading deeper into the garden, so it's a little more private.

"Y-yeah! That'd be great!" He enthused. I smile and walk deeper into the garden.

I walk with my hands folded in front of me resting on the skirt of my dress, chin held high, back perfectly straight—image of a perfect princess. This is how I present myself anytime I'm around my subjects. So, why does it feel so wrong walking this way with Zed?

"So, um," he breaks the silence, "the coronation's tomorrow! You'll officially be our crowned queen." He sounded disappointed, then he got quiet. I turn my head towards him with a quirked brow.

"You're not happy that I'll be the queen?" I ask. He quickly waves his hands in denial.

"It's not that! You'll be a great queen!" He lowers his hands as he shakes his head and smiles sadly at me. "When you're queen, you probably wouldn't have time for a peasant like me." He chuckles and stares down at the ground.

"Even if we're able to be," his eyes widen and his head shoots in my direction as he catches himself, I don't miss the slightest of blushes that covers his cheeks. "um, friends! Yeah! Even if we could be friends." He scratches the back of his head. My heart sputters in my chest and I'm frozen in place. He realizes I've stopped and turns back to me, a look of regret on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I can go if you—" he apologizes but I cut him short.

"Don't go!" I beg, stepping forward and instinctively grabbing his sleeve. His eyes widen and I quickly try to retract. But his hands find mine and hold them gently.

"As long as you still want me here, I'll never leave your side, Princess." He promises softly, his eyes telling me he's sincere. I shakily inhale a sharp breath at his declaration. It's been so long since I've had someone speak to me so sincerely. Like he cares for me. What is this feeling?

 _'Feeling.'_ My mind repeats. I stiffen and slide my hands out of his. _'Conceal, don't feel. I can't do this.'_  My chest constricts with disappointment and I squeeze my eyes shut to contain my powers.

"I-I think you should go." I stutter out, almost in a whisper.

"But I—" he tries to protest.

"Just go." I say more forcefully, turning away. To my surprise, I feel his hand on my slumped shoulder and he gently turns me back towards him.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asks. His eyes look sad. I hate seeing him look this way. I offer him a small, sad smile.

"I hope so." I whisper back. He smiles at my words and his eyes sparkle, like there's a spark of hope that my words ignited. He nods and skips backwards, then runs off. I catch him glancing back at me and I give him a small wave. His smile widens and after he's around the corner I swear I hear him yell happily.

I giggle and sigh dreamily, but quickly catch myself. It's not like anything can happen for us. Even if I wasn't a princess and he wasn't a zombie, my powers wouldn't allow me to be happy. To fall in love. I can't get close to anyone, or else I'll just end up hurting them.

I straighten my posture again and harden my expression. "Conceal, don't feel." I repeat the mantra my father taught me before he died. I can't see him again. I felt too much being around him. It's too risky. I walk back into the castle to meet with my cousin and his friends for lunch.

XxX

"Are you excited for the coronation tomorrow?" Bucky asked. I pick at my food with my fork.

"Sure." I pout. He puts his fork down and leans forward with his elbows on the table.

"Come on, Cuz! It'll be great! The gates are open, finally, so all your adoring subjects can admire us!" He gestures towards his face vainly. I scowl and just continue pushing my peas around my plate.

"Well, I'm excited for you! You'll finally be queen!" my cousin's blonde groupie piped up. Lacey, I think?

"Yeah! The perks of coming of age!" the pompadour haired boy chimed with an eyebrow wiggle. I think he's Tracey? I rub my temple from trying to remember their names. Why do they all have to end in Acey? I also don't miss the scoff from Bucky at his statement. I guess it's because he is fourth in line to become Duke of his home kingdom.

"And, maybe there will be a guy at the ball you might find interesting." The last girl says with a cheeky smirk. Stacey, maybe? But then, her comment sinks in. I almost drop my fork as my cheeks flush pink. The image of the zombie boy's sweet smile pops into my head. The vultures don't miss my blush and all three of them lean forward.

"It looks like you might already have eyes on someone." Tracey pries.

"But who could it be? A servant boy?" Lacey presses. I try to ignore them and take a sip of my water.

"Or did someone from the outside come in through the open gates and you caught sight of him." Stacey says slyly. I spit out my water across the table. This definitely grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. My cousin raising a suspicious brow in my direction.

"W-what?! N-no! I don't know what you're talking about!" I stammer.  _'Oh god! Did she see me talking to that boy?!'_  my mind screams.

I have to get out of here. I can already feel my powers overflowing. The glass of water in my hand starts turning to ice. I immediately rip my hand away and abruptly stand.

"Please excuse me! I'm suddenly not feeling well! I'm going to retire for the evening. Big day tomorrow and all!" I say, trying not to sound as scared as I felt. I rush out of the dining room and head straight for my bedroom. My heart is pounding. I have to rein in my emotions. I reach my room and slam the door behind me.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel!" I continue to repeat to myself as I pace the floor. It's not working. I look around me to see the spikes forming.

XxX

It was an accident. An accident that would inevitably end in my death. And it's all my curse's fault. I was freaked out, my powers got out of control, with ice spikes forming out of the walls, and I was pushed out my window to prevent myself from being impaled. Which leads us to now. I'm falling. Everything is going in slow motion. I squeeze my eyes shut, anticipating the impact.

That never came.

I'm also not falling anymore. I open my eyes to find myself in the arms of that zombie boy from earlier. He looked a little freaked out himself but he was smiling at me.

"Hi." he breathes. I have to swallow the lump in my throat. This boy just saved me. I could be a pancake on the sidewalk if not for him.

"Hi." I finally reply just as breathlessly. We sit there a moment too long, staring into each other's eyes before I realize what we are doing. I tear my eyes away and clear my throat. He seems to realize the position we're in as well.

"Oh! Um, sorry." he says, helping me to my feet from my spot in his arms. I brush off my dress and stand with a straight back like I've always been taught.

"It's, uh, good to see you again, Your Highness!" he says with a wide smile and a bow at the waist. His smile is contagious. I can't help when my lips turn up and a small giggle escapes. He stands upright and his height makes me feel so small and delicate, a feeling I'm not used to being the 'soon-to-be' queen over the kingdom.

"You can call me Addison." I tell him and his eyes sparkle, making my stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Thank you, Addison. I'm Zed." He introduces himself formally, reaching out a hand to me. I rest my hand in his and he bows again to kiss my knuckles, his eyes never leaving mine. I let out a quiet sigh as my body relaxes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask still smiling. He stands upright and a step closer.

"I was hoping to see you again." he says softly. I'm entranced in his eyes. Then he quickly chuckles. "Not under these circumstances, of course!" I giggle.

"Of course." I tease. "But, how did you know to catch me?" He shrugged.

"The sound of glass breaking was a good indication." He said gesturing up with his head. Then his smile dropped. "What happened? Are you ok?" His question felt like an ice bath and I clammed up.

"I, uh-" I was thankfully cut off by a shout.

"Get your filthy hands off the Princess!!" We both jump at the exclamation, I realize then that Zed is still holding onto my hand. Bucky and his entourage come stomping towards us. He shoves Zed's hand from mine and pushes him back, almost knocking him off his feet.

"I should have your hand cut off, you mangy zombie!" Bucky threatens. His words send a wave of anger through me. He was visiting for my coronation and has a heavy prejudice against the zombies, but I'm working to stop any discriminations from existing in my kingdom. The zombies are still my people and it's my duty to defend them. It doesn't help that he's talking about Zed, the zombie that makes me smile.

"You will do no such thing." I say firmly, my back completely straight and a stern look plastered on my face. Bucky almost jumps but turns to me and bows, his three followers rushing to his side and doing the same. Zed behind them stares at me wide eyed.

"This 'mangy zombie'," I say using my fingers to air quote before re-folding me hands in front of me. "just saved my life. You should feel indebted to him, if anything." I say as I glance back up to his face, he looks in awe. I take a few steps forward, Bucky and his group shuffling out of my way. I think I see a smile trying to tug at the corner of his lip when I approach. I'm within a foot of him and his height makes me look too little and un-authoritative.

"Kneel." I command, he is surprised but hurries to do as he's told. "Bucky." I call.

"Yes?" Bucky quickly responds close behind me. I lift my hand back towards him with my palm to the sky.

"Your sword." I demand, Zed's head snaps up for his wide eyes to meet mine. My features don't falter and a small crowd has formed around us all from the nearby street, hearing the commotion. They had come in through the, now opened, gate, mostly other zombie civilians with some humans mixed in, and formed a semicircle around us with the building closing us in. Bucky doesn't hesitate to unsheathe his sword and gently place the handle in my hand. I bring it to my front.

"What's your last name Zed?" I ask. He gulps.

"Necrodopolous." He responds nervously. I nod. I'm about to open my mouth again to speak when I hear a small shriek from somewhere on my right. I lift my head and look around at my subjects gathered around, they all looked concerned and almost scared, but a little zombie girl flailing and fighting to get closer to us catches my attention. A female zombie with curly hair is holding her back with a look of horror on her face.

"Zoey." I hear Zed murmur, looking mortified.

"You know her?" I ask quietly.

"My little sister." he says. I can only guess he's worried she is going to see him being beheaded.

"Oh good!" I cheerfully reply. He looks up at me with furrowed brows. I raise my head and indicate with my hand to the crowd.

"With all of you as my witness, I hereby dub thee, Zed Necrodopolous, as my knight and personal guard." I declare loudly as I tap the sword on each of his shoulders. "It is now your duty to protect me from harm, like you have today." I tell him with a small smile. I turn my attention back to the crowd who look shocked, especially his sister and the girl holding onto her.

"This zombie has saved the life of your Princess mere moments ago from certain death." I announce loudly, then turn back to Zed. "Our kingdom is indebted to you, Zed Necrodopolous." I finish curtsying to him. His eyes are wide with surprise as they stare up at me. I lean down and give him a kind smile. "What? You thought I would off you in the street?" I tease. He chuckles and smiled wide again. I love how his eyes sparkle when he smiles.

 _'Love?'_ I catch myself thinking and my smile drops as my body stiffens slightly.

"Wait! You can't do this!" Bucky protests. Zed stands from his kneeling position and steps forward to put himself between us.

"Actually Bucky, I can do just that." I say from beside Zed. "That also means that you will be moving into the castle. You are welcome to invite your family to move in as well." Zed looks at me excitedly.

"Really?!" He exclaims. I nod with a smile. Then he turns towards his sister. "You hear that Zoe?!" He yells.

"Can I meet her?" I ask him, sounding much more timid than I mean to.

"Of course! Let me go get her!" He says excitedly, hurrying off towards the edge of the crowd.

"This is  _not_  a good idea." Bucky seethes close beside me. I don't even turn towards him.

"And  _why_  is that?" I retort, scaring him as I swing the sword back in his direction. He takes it from my hand and sheathes it begrudgingly back in place.

"He's a zombie.  _And_  an outsider! You don't even know him! What if he decides to just kill you himself in your sleep, huh?" Bucky argues. I turn to face him fully, a serious and threatening expression on my face.

"If he wanted me dead, he wouldn't have saved me from falling out of my third floor window." I state cold and low. "Do you want to question my decisions some more? Or are we finished here?" Bucky gulps and bows submissively to me.

"You are the Princess." He says bitterly. His friends all follow suit and bow respectfully. Then he stands and snaps his fingers for them to follow as he turns and stomps off.

I watch them leave and once they're out of sight, my shoulders relax slightly, though I'm still rather stiff having so many of my subjects close by. I turn back around to see Zed approaching with his sister in his arms and the curly haired zombie girl close behind him.

"Princess Addison, this is my little sister Zoey!" Zed introduced. I smile warmly at her.

"Nice to meet you Zoey!" I reply sweetly.

"Wow! I never thought I'd get to meet the Princess in person! You're much nicer than my friends at school talk about!" Zoey says, not intending to sound offensive.

"Zoey!" Zed scolds. I just giggle.

"It's alright. I keep myself shut away from the public for a reason." I assure them I'm not offended. Zed then turns to indicate to the girl stepping beside him.

"And this is one of my best friends, Eliza. Eliza is a little concerned about me moving into the castle so quickly." he explains. Eliza shoots him a glare.

"Excuse him, Your Highness. He doesn't speak for me." Eliza says with, what seems like forced politeness. "This is all just so sudden." She says skeptically.

"It's really alright. I understand the hesitation. It will be a very big change." I turn back to Zed. "You don't have to move in right away if you don't want to. But as my personal guard, you will need to be available most times during the day." I offer. He quickly shakes his head.

"No!" He says, setting Zoey on her feet and bowing to me, Eliza and Zoey doing the same. "It will be my honor to protect you with my life." He tells me sincerely with our eyes locked.

I feel my face heat up.  _'Oh god, maybe this was a bad idea.'_  I think to myself. I try to plaster my trained expressionless face on and straight posture.

"I appreciate your dedication." I manage to sound fairly formal. I catch Eliza's curious look as she stares at me. It makes me uncomfortable to be scrutinized so closely. I'm not used to having people this close to me. My anxiety starts to rise. I need to go.

"Please excuse me." I say, making a break for the castle door, trying not to run.

Once I'm inside, I press my back to the wall and breath in a few deep breaths. And I realize Zed has followed me.

"Hey! Addison, are you ok?" He asks, stepping close and rubbing my arms comfortingly. I flinch away from his touch.

"It's better to stay away from me." I murmur quietly. "I will take it back. The personal guard thing."

"What are you talking about? I want to be around you. To get to know you better." he said, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around me. My eyes widen. "I can tell you're struggling with something. I don't know if it's got something to do with becoming queen or what, but you don't have to go through whatever this is alone anymore." He assures me. "I'm here with you now."

It feels so right for him to hold me. I haven't felt this safe in years. Slowly, hesitantly, I wrap my arms around his torso as my eyes begin to water.

He's broken down my defensive walls so easily. I've never gotten this close to anyone since my parents died. I've been too afraid of hurting someone. Even as my tears fall, I don't feel out of control being in his arms. It's like he's grounding me. I tighten my hold on him.

I'd love nothing more than to stay there with him forever, but I know we can't. If someone sees us, my reputation as Ruler will be tarnished. I'll be seen as unpure, unfit to be queen. And until my coronation tomorrow, I have to keep myself on that pedestal. After that, it won't really matter if someone thinks there's a scandal between the queen and her guard.

So reluctantly, I pull back. He looks into my eyes with concern and I wipe away the tears that had stained my cheeks before smiling reassuringly up at him.

"Thank you." I thank him quietly. "But we need to be careful. No one can see us together like this. I'm not queen yet." I explain. It dawns on him what I mean.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries." He apologizes and bends down in respect. I place my palm gently against his cheek, he looks up at me from his position.

"I want you to stay beside me Zed." I admit.

"Someday, then. Maybe." He says as he stands and stares deep into my eyes. I can't pinpoint the look he gives me, but I can see his adoration pouring from his gaze. A warmth spreads throughout my chest that I'm not used to. I feel loved.

Little did I know, a pair of eyes had been watching us. A pair of eyes that was not pleased with what they saw blossoming between young couple.

XxX


	3. Chapter 2

_Zed, Age 21_

I hold Zoey's hand as we walk home.

"You can't seriously be considering accepting all this." Eliza said, more of a statement than a question. I roll my eyes.

"Of course I'm going to accept. If the princess is counting on me to protect her, then I will do it with pride and honor." I tell her, my chest inflated with said pride.

"Yeah, yeah, that's very noble of you and all that junk. But really, why, out of nowhere, would she select a zombie to be her  _personal_  guard? She has a freaking army to protect her, for Z's sake!" Eliza countered. For some reason, I'm irritated by her statement.

"The army is to protect her from the masses. I'll be there for one-on-one protection." I try explaining calmly.

"Mhm. And what was it you two talked about when she excused herself and you took off after her?" Eliza asked with a tone like she knows something. I let go of Zoey's hand and step right in front of Eliza threateningly. She is slightly startled from my sudden shift.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?! Why does everything have to be some big conspiracy?!" I yell. Her brows knit together in anger and she gets back in my face.

"Because something's not right! And you're too blinded by her good looks and charm to see it!" She yells back. I grit my teeth and avoid her gaze. She sighs and shifts her weight, putting a hand on her hip. "I'm your friend and I don't want to see you get hurt. I just think you should look into it a little more before jumping in with both feet."

I look at her and I can tell she's just trying to help. I sigh and nod slightly before taking Zoey's hand again as we continue walking. We reach our block in Zombietown, I quicken our pace slightly to get home.

"I guess I'll see you at the Coronation tomorrow?" Eliza asks. I nod.

"Yeah. See you there." I respond monotoned. Her brows furrow but she doesn't argue. Zoey waves goodbye to Eliza before walking up our steps and in the front door.

"Dad? Are you home?" I call. Zoey doesn't say a word as she immediately runs to her room to pack.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I hear him yell. I enter the kitchen to smell the canned cauliflower brains frying in the pan over the stove.

"Yum, canned brains, again." I grumble sarcastically. My dad chuckles.

"You'll get over it." He teases, then sighs heavily. "Work was slow this week. We have to make do with what we have." I plop down at the table.

"I know Dad. I'm joking." I assure him. He nods in response, dumping the fried mixture on a metal tray and setting it on the table.

"Zoey! Dinner!" He yelled. It's not long till she comes barreling in and jumping into her seat next to us. I scoop out my portion and Dad helps Zoey with hers. I poke at my plate nervously. How am I supposed to bring this up?

"You ok Zed? You've barely touched your food." My head shoots up to meet his worried eyes. I clear my throat.

"Yeah! Actually, um, I need to talk to you about something." I start.

_'Might as well just get it over with._ ' I think. Dad puts his fork down and gives me his full attention, his face evident with his concern.

"I was dubbed a Knight by the Princess today." I tell him, laying it blatantly out in the open. He stares blankly at me for a second, I gulp, then he bursts out laughing.

"Very funny, Zed! Now, eat your food." He shakes his head with a chuckle.

"He's telling the truth Daddy!" Zoey chimes with a huge grin. "I got the meet Princess Addison too! She's so pretty and nice! She's not anything like what the kids say at school. But I was scared for a second. I thought she was going to hurt Zed." She rambled as Dad shakes his head in disbelief.

"Wait, you're being serious?!" He tries to get clarification. Both Zoey and I nod. "How did you-? Why would she-?" He stammered out unfinished questions in a panic.

"Dad, calm down!" I try but he's too worked up. He scrubs his face with his hands.

"What happened?!" He demanded.

"I saved her life. She fell out of her window and I was there to catch her. She knighted me as a reward. I'm her personal guard from now on!" I say, expecting him to be proud of me. I got something completely different. I jump when he slams his palms to the table, all the silverware clanking against the plates noisily.

"You're going to turn it down! First thing in the morning!" He declares angrily. I glare at him in anger and confusion.

"No, I'm not! Why are you acting like this?!" I yell back. He sighs and rubs his face again, resting his elbows on the table to prop his forehead on his folded hands.

"Why would you do this Zed? We are a quiet family that keeps to themselves! We aren't accepting handouts from the kingdom! Do you know what our neighbors will think?!" He's still upset but not as angry as before. His words don't make me feel any better about his reaction though.

"What? I should have let our Princess die?!" I yell in fury. He shakes his head.

"No! That's not what I meant. It just-"

"But you wish it wasn't me." I finish for him, my head bobbing in understanding and disbelief all at once. He sighs again.

"Zoey, go play in your room for a little while." He says sounding exasperated. Zoey doesn't argue and runs out of the room.

"Listen Zed, I just don't want you to get hurt and-" I throw my hands up to let them fall dramatically in my lap.

"Why is everyone saying that?! Am I suddenly made of glass?!" I yell, still in disbelief of what I'm hearing.

"No Son! Now let me finish!" He screams. I grit my teeth and keep my mouth shut. He takes in a deep breath to re-calm himself. "You don't know the world like I do. I've seen how the kingdom has been run. No one has even seen or heard directly from the Princess in years! Even before the King and Queen's deaths!" He stops and shakes his head to get himself back on track.

"You're a zombie. There has never been a zombie on the royal guard. Let alone a  _personal_  guard of the royal family! I don't want her to use you for her personal gain, then discard you like yesterday's trash when she's done." He sits back in his chair.

I raise a brow to ask if he's done. He motions for me to go ahead.

"Why is it so hard to believe that things can change? She wants zombies to be more accepted but politics haven't allowed it since she's not officially the Queen yet. As for no one hearing from her directly, what if that is to keep her safe? She is the only heir to the throne. Did you think of that?" I pause for a moment and he rolls his eyes at me but I speak again before he can interrupt. 

"Like I told Eliza, I will take this as an honor and protect her with my life." I say, low and seriously. I push away from the table and stand. He stands too, a look of helplessness on his face as I continue. "And she can use me however she wants to. I'll love every minute of it. At least I'll do something important with my life." I scoff as I shove my chair angrily and stomp out.

"Zed wait!" He yells, trying to chase after me. "I don't want to lose you too!" He exclaims. It makes me pause a moment as I remember my deceased mother. Her smiling face flashes across my mind. She was always the type to give others the benefit of a doubt, to give the shirt off her back for someone else in need. She was an amazing person that I can only strive to be.

"She would want me to follow my heart." I say glancing over my shoulder at him. I can see his face twist in a distraught expression as he knows I'm right. "Bye Dad." I continue out the door, ignoring him calling my name as I slam the door behind me.

My back presses against the wood and I let my head fall back to hit it with a light thud. I squeeze my eyes shut before forcing myself forward, a look of determination in my eyes as I make my way back to the castle.

XxX

_Addison, Age 20_

My finger tapped anxiously against the arm of throne I'm perched on as I wait. Zed and his family should be back anytime now. I have to welcome and inform them of castle rules. I'm nervous to meet his parents. What if they don't like me? What if the castle is too boring for little Zoey? Maybe I should retract their invitation, tell them the castle isn't suitable for a child. I don't want Zoey to grow up like I did.

My thoughts were jerked back to reality when the loud sound of the giant doors opened. I see Zed entering with a castle guard on either side of him. No one else was with him. My brows knit together in confusion.

"Zed? Where's your family?" I ask aloud, his eyes look up to meet mine and I can see the sadness behind them before he looks away in shame.

"They're not coming." He says plainly. I stand from my seat and wave a hand towards the seasoned guards.

"You two are dismissed." I tell them as I approach down the steps.

"Are you sure Your Highness?" One asks, both of them glancing nervously towards the zombie between them. I'm sure my face shows my anger when theirs shift into fear.

"Why is everyone questioning my orders lately?!" I exclaim. "Get out of my face." I finally huff. Both of them bow quickly. Zed also bows respectfully at a leisurely pace, I can't help admiring how elegant he looks compared to the buffoons beside him. I want to tell him to stop but I know it would draw questions about what our relationship really is, so I refrain.

"Yes Your Majesty!" They both exclaim before rushing out the double door and closing them with a thud. Zed slowly stands upright, his eyes still downcast and I can tell whatever happened with his family is bothering him.

"What happened Zed?" I ask in worry, taking a step towards him. He sighed, still refusing to make eye contact with me.

"My dad doesn't want me to be your personal guard." He says in disappointment. My face falls.

"I see." He can hear my own disappointment just from my tone.

"But I came anyway!" He assures me, closing the gap between us and gently grasping my hands in his. Our eyes finally meet and it's like a weight lifts off my chest. "I promised to protect you and I plan to keep that promise." He tells me softly. I smile hesitantly up at him.

"You won't miss your family? What about Zoey? Your mother?" I ask.

"Zoey will be fine with my dad. But my mother, she's-" he pauses to clear his throat as he chokes on his words. "she passed away a few years ago." My eyes widen.

"Im so sorry." I squeeze his hand comfortingly. He shakes his head and tries to smile at me. The pain in his eyes makes me want to cry. I really shouldn't- oh who cares!

I throw my arms around his torso and bury my face into his chest. After a few moments, his shock fades and he wraps his arms around me as well. It feels so comforting to be in his embrace. I never want to be away from him. Ever. He plants a kiss on my blonde wig and I freeze, pulling back suddenly and startling him in the process.

"I'm sorry." I breathe.

"Boundaries. Right." He chuckles. "I should be the one apologizing Addison." He assures me. I almost don't even hear him through my panic.

My hands are shaking. I almost forgot about my hair. If it slips, then so will my powers. The temperature around the room starts to drop. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to calm myself with a few shaky breathes.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He says slightly panicked himself. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I poise myself and offer a reassuring smile. His brows crease in confusion before his suddenly shudders, looking around and rubbing his arms for warmth.

"Wow! It got chilly in here!" He commented. I stiffen further.

"Yeah! Well anyways! Let's get the tour over with!" I exclaim, leading the way towards to door. Zed doesn't seem to question me and I fight my nerves to keep my powers concealed.

XxX

The tour had actually been really fun. Zed made everything more fun. Between his jokes or his childlike amazement in the castle structure, I was laughing and giggling the whole time. It was so easy to feel comfortable around him.

"And last, but not least, this will be your room." He stares at the door then back to me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you show me where your room is? In case something happens and I need to get to you?" I giggle then point to the door beside his.

"I'm right next door." I tease. He laughs and scratches the back of his neck.

"Good! I was nervous I wouldn't know anyone close by!" I giggle again.

"I'll only be a knock away." I say with a smile.

What's that look on his face? Did he stop breathing? Did I say something weird? Oh god! My face drops. But he lets out a breathy chuckle and his eyes look so happy. I sigh in relief.

"Well, I guess I'm going to retire for the evening. We have a big day tomorrow!" I try making conversation awkwardly. He shifts from foot to foot.

"Yeah! You're coronation will be incredible! Everyone in the kingdom will be there!" He says enthusiastically.

"Yup, everyone." I repeat wearily.

"Is that a problem Addison? You should tell me if something's wrong. So I can protect you." He tries to pry. I put on my best smile and shake my head.

"Everything is fine! I'm sure it will go smoothly tomorrow." I fake confidence. He seems to accept my answer, for now at least.

"Did they fix your window?" He then asks in concern.

"This is my new room. The other is going to be repaired and set up for guests." He raises a joking brow at me.

"So we both have a new room tonight! Once again, I'm not alone in my endeavors!" He teases. I giggle and head for my door, glancing at him as he reaches for his doorknob. We exchange smiles and our eyes linger for an extra moment.

"Goodnight Zed." I say softly.

"Goodnight Addison." My heart skips a beat. The way my name flows off his lips makes my knees weak. I quickly enter and shut my room's door, sighing contently as my back rests against it. I can't stop the quiet giggle that escapes me. I basically skip over to my closet and change into my flowing, floor length, baby blue nightgown. It always feels nice to get out of my tight corset dresses and put on something light weight and not so constricting.

I do a little twirl and giggle to myself, I can't help the smile that won't leave my lips. I feel like a kid for once. Then my smile fades as I realize where my thoughts has trailed off to.

When was the last time I've been allowed to just be a kid? It's been so long, I can't even remember. But it doesn't matter. I can't feel like that. I'm the soon-to-be Queen. There's no room to be childish when you run a kingdom. With powers, no less, that I have to keep hidden from everyone.

I sigh as I crawl into bed and snuggle under the covers.

The room feels empty and quiet, which should help me fall asleep. But I have too many thoughts running through my head. After laying there trying to force myself asleep for what felt like an hour, an idea pops in my head and I sit up on my elbow and knock very lightly on the wall behind me. I wait a moment, holding my breath, until a slightly heavier knock responds. My heart leaps with excitement.

"Come to your window." I say just under my normal volume before throwing the covers off of me and jumping up to rush to the window. I climb up the ledge of my window seat onto the soft cushions and crack the window open, leaning out slightly just in time to see Zed doing the same. 

"Hi." He smiles at me.

"Hi." I whisper back breathlessly.

"So you couldn't sleep either, huh?" He asks, looking out the window at the view of the kingdom. I lean against the windowsill on my elbows.

"No." I say with a sigh, following his gaze and resting my chin on my folded arms. "I'm too nervous about the coronation tomorrow." I admit.

"I'm sure you'll do great!" He encourages. It makes me smile slightly, even if that's not what I'm truly worried about. "And," he continues to pause, I peek over at him curiously and he gives me a smirk, "it's your birthday too right?" I nod my confirmation to see what his point is. "So I'll make sure the after party is a blast for you!" His comment makes me giggle.

"It's not a birthday party, it's a ball!" I correct through my light laughter. He chuckles.

"A ball to celebrate you! That's all the incentive I need." He smiles. I shake my head and mockingly roll my eyes. We grow silent for a few minutes, just staring out over the kingdom speckled with street lamps to give it a dim glow.

"This is a great view." Zed comments. "Seabrook is so beautiful from up here."

"Yeah." I agree. "What's it like down there?" I ask ideally. Zed lets out a sarcastic chuckle.

"For you, it'd be great." He tells me. My brows furrow.

"And for you?" I ask for clarity.

"Zombies don't get treated very well in town. So we usually keep to ourselves." He explained with a sigh. "Like my dad wanted me to." He mumbles to himself.

"I'm sorry about your dad." I apologize. He gives me a kind smile.

"You don't need to apologize! It's my decision and I wasn't going to let anyone change my mind." He admitted honestly. He looks over at me and his eyes burn into mine. "I'll do anything to stay by your side." My heart jumps to my throat. He sounds so sincere, like he really cares about me.

I gulp and look away from his searing gaze, trying my best to keep my composure but I know my blush would give me away. I'm lucky it's dark and he might not see it.

We sit there at our windows for over an hour just talking. Zed is so easy to talk to and I can't deny how happy it makes me to get to know him better. The more we talk, the closer we get. And the attachment I feel to him scares me a little.

I try my best to stifle my yawn but Zed doesn't miss it.

"You should get some rest Addison." I shake my head.

"We are in the middle of a conversation." I argue, causing him to chuckle.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk. Get some sleep or you'll be miserable tomorrow." He says.

"You're right. Come get me when you wake up in the morning ok?" He nods and gives me a two finger salute.

"Yes ma'am!" He teases. I giggle.

"Goodnight Zed."

"Goodnight, again, Your Highness." His teasing makes me smile. I quietly close the window and latch it shut.

With my feet dangling off the ledge, I stretch my arms high over my head. That feels nice. Another yawn hits me. I return to my bed and snuggle deep into the soft comforter, drifting peacefully into my dreams of a perfect world where a princess could fall in love with a zombie.


	4. Chapter 3

__

_Zed, Age 21, Coronation Day_

A knock on the door wakes me out of a dead sleep. I sit straight up and look around at my unfamiliar surroundings and notice it's still dark out the window.  _'That's right. I'm in the castle._ ' Another knock.  _'Addison.'_  I leap out of bed and rush to open the door with a wide smile.

It only takes a second before my smile drops. "Morning Rookie." Knight Bucky greets flatly. "You're late. Get dressed."

"Sorry! I didn't-" And before I can fully respond he turns and walks away. I sigh heavily. "...know there was a meeting time. Great." I grumble, shutting the door to change.

XxX

The uniform is uncomfortable. It doesn't have a lot of armor, which I'm grateful for, but the material isn't very flexible and fits pretty tightly. I pull on the collar and roll my shoulders as I walk to try and create a little more room to no avail. And I feel off balance. The sword hanging on my belt, heavy against my hip, making me feel like I'm almost leaning. I fidget with my waistband but it doesn't help my discomfort.

I enter the meeting room to find Bucky and his three friends waiting impatiently, glaring at me as soon as I walk in.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologize under their scrutinizing looks. Bucky rolls his eyes and lets out an aggravated groan.

"This is why we don't bring on peasants to the guard!" He complains. My brows furrow.

"Well the princess seemed to think otherwise." I counter defensively. His eyes narrow on me then quickly shifts to a fake smile as he slowly walks up to me.

"You're right! She does!" He steps up in my face. "But  _I'm_  head of the guard. And  _I've_  been here a lot longer than you have, Newbie. So you  _better_  learn your job quick cause her safety, is on your hands." He threatens. I gulp and just nod my understanding. "Good."

He swiftly turns on his heels and snaps for his group to follow him. "We're doing a run over the evening. Everything that will happen and everywhere the princess will be up until the Coronation Ball." Bucky says, not directly to me, but I know it's for me.

I can already tell this is going to be a long morning.

XxX

_Addison, Age 21, Coronation Day_

The sun peeked through the curtains and shone gently over my eyes. I slowly stretch my arms over my head and sit up in bed. Last night was the first night in a while that I had a sound sleep. I smile knowing it's because Zed was nearby.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and slide on my slippers, walking over to the window to open it and take in a whiff of the warm summer air. Like I do first thing every morning, My eyes drift to the corner of my room and I notice my coronation dress, I immediately stiffen.

"Right. The coronation." I close my eyes and force my shoulders down from my ears. "Relax. You'll be fine. Zed will be beside you. You can keep your powers secret for another day." I pep talk, not sounding too convinced even to myself.

With shaky hands, I get dressed for my big day. A day that I've been afraid of for years. I look up at the painting of my father from his coronation day, strong and poised. How a Ruler should look. I can't let my fears control me. I'm stronger than that. My back straightens at the thought. "I can do this." I tell myself more confidently.

The sudden knock on my door makes me squeak in surprise but I quickly recompose. "W-who is it?" I ask.

"It's me, Zed, Your Majesty." I immediately relax.

"Oh Zed! Come in!" I call back with a giggle. He walks in and I'm temporarily stunned by seeing him in his new uniform. I think my heart stopped. I notice his slightly agape mouth and wide eyes as well as he stares at me. I blush and avert my gaze to the floor, shifting nervously and clearing my throat.

"Uh! Good morning Princess!" Zed greets, seeming almost out of a panic. He smiles wide as he rushes forward to take my hand, never breaking eye contact as he bows to kiss my knuckles gently. I take in a shaky breath. He straightens back up and takes a step closer to me, our eyes never leaving the other's. "You look beautiful." My heart tells me he's being sincere.

I offer a small, timid smile up at him but step back and withdraw my hand from his awkwardly. "Aha, thank you! You don't look so bad yourself! I mean, you don't look bad! You look great! Oh this is awkward. Not you're awkward! I'm awkward! You're gorgeous." I tell him dreamily then immediately shake my head. "Wait, what?" Zed chuckles and tucks a blonde hair behind my ear.

"Glad you like my new threads." He says with a smile, then it drops as he tugs on the collar. "'Cause they are the most uncomfortable clothes I've  _ever_  had to wear." He complains, making me giggle.

"Yes, noble's clothing isn't meant to be comfortable." I agree.

"I don't see how I'll be much help protecting you if I can barely get my arm around with my normal range of motion though." He points out. A small smile curls the corners of my lips that I'm his concern about being uncomfortable.

"Maybe we can discuss changes in the uniform tomorrow." I suggest. He sighs in relief.

"That would be great!" Then his eyes seem to catch on the painting of my father. "Whoa." We both turn to face the mural.

"Yeah." I agree.

"I never saw the King in person, but he looks, so," Zed tries to find the word.

"Intimidating?" I offer. Zed shakes his head.

"Confident." He corrects. "Not scary. Just, how a king should look." I smile sadly and nod, I'm suddenly afraid I won't be able to live up to his standards. What if Zed doesn't think I'm a good leader? I start to panic.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asks. My wide eyes shoot up to meet his concerned ones.

"Y-yeah! Everything's fine. I'm just, um, nervous about today." I make up the excuse. What happens when the coronation is over? What excuse will I have then? All of these 'what if' questions swirl around my brain at breakneck speeds. Zed rests a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Wh-what the-?!" The new exclaim startles is and we both turn to find Bucky in the doorway. "What are you doing in here?! No one's allowed in the princesses quarters!" He rushes forward but I compose myself before he can reach us.

"I invited him in Bucky. We were just admiring the painting of our former King." I sweep an arm to present it. Bucky glances up then back down to narrow his eyes at me.

"Let's not let the rookie get too comfortable before he even knows his job." He states with authority. I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm only allowing that you speak to him this way because he is new and you outrank him, for now. But someday, he will be in charge of the entire royal guard and you won't even need to lift a finger when you visit." I clarify, then lower my voice almost threateningly. "So I would be careful with how you treat him." Bucky gulps then bows in respect.

"Of course, Princess." Is that bitterness in his voice. I don't have time to question it. "Now, that's all settled, it's time Your Highness." He says with a smile. I take a deep breath and glance at Zed, who nods encouragingly with a huge grin. I release my breath and agree.

"Ok."

XxX

The cathedral was beautiful, decorated with bundles of white, pink, and green flowers in honor of new leadership with our kingdom's colors. It was a perfect sunny summer day outside to let in plenty of lighting through the stained glass windows.

There were guards lining every doorway but only one standing off to the side close to me. The one person I could count on to support me. Zed. I glance over at him and he smiled wide when our eyes meet. I relax slightly before bowing my head.

The choir singing their hymns softly as the priest settles the crown into my hair, no one realizing its a wig, then turning to present the scepter and orb of the ancient kings to me on a pillow. I hesitate to take them.

"Your Majesty?" The priest quietly asks, urging me to continue. I gulp and take them shakily into my hands, turning to the crowd of my subjects.

"Sehm hon helldrr inum hellgum, aygnum ok krund ee thesum hellgah stahth, ehk teh frahm furear uthear..." the priest announced loudly in our ancient tongue. My hands are still shaking, my nerves shot. I glance down to see frost forming on the relics. I panic, holding my breath. "Queen Addison of Seabrook." As soon as the words leave his mouth, I basically throw the articles back onto the pillow.

"Queen Addison of Seabrook." The crowd repeats just as I turn back to face them. No one seemed to notice. I think I'm ok. I let out my breath I had been holding. And look over at Zed again. His smile never disappoints me.

XxX

"Queen Addison of Seabrook." One of the advisers announces. I smile and nod to him. He's been around my entire life and he bows respectful with a kind smile before he backs away. Zed comes up beside me with straight posture and his hands folded behind his back.

"Hi." I greet quietly.

"Hi." He responds, trying to sound serious. I giggle.

"At ease, Soldier." I tease. He sighs heavily and slumps forward dramatically.

"Thank god, Your Highness!" We both laugh, but have to force ourselves to settle when someone approaches the pedestal.

"Your Majesty?" Zed's eyes widen. I look over to see a stout man with pale skin and green hair bowing before me, little Zoey holding his hand as she curtsied as well.

"Hello Zoey!" I greet excitedly. "And," leaving the sentence open for him to introduce himself.

"Zevon, Your Highness!" He bows his head down respectfully then stands as he continues. "I'm Zed's father." I smile kindly.

"It's an honor to meet you!" I curtsy. His smile is sad.

"The honor is all mine." He says, I can see his eyes glancing over at his son every so often. I follow his gaze and see the stone expression covering Zed's once soft and happy features. I frown.

"Zed?" I question. It's like he's snapped out of a trance from my words as he turns to me. "Would you like a minute alone with your father?" He stiffens.

"Um, can I actually talk to you for a sec?" He pleads. I nod, turning back to Zevon and Zoey.

"Excuse us for just a moment."

"Of course, Your Highness." Zevon agrees sadly. I'm unnerved by the sound of his voice. Like he's lost someone. I step aside with Zed, he bends down slightly to whisper to me.

"I can't. After what he said yesterday, I just, I can't talk to him right now." I haven't hear Zed sound so frantic or, hurt, the entire time I've known him. I discreetly brush my fingers over his forearm. His eyes snap up to meet my soft ones.

"It's ok to be afraid." I assure him. Using the words my mother had always used to soothe me. "We both know what it's like to lose someone forever. Don't loose your relationship with your father, Zed." I encourage. He sighs softly then smiles at me sadly. I feel a twitch in his arm and I know he wants to hug me but refrains since there are so many people around.

"Thanks Addison. You're gonna be a great queen." He says gratefully before turning to talk with his family. I stand there stunned for a moment at his words. He has so much confidence in my judgement. How can he be so sure when I'm not sure myself?

I look over and see him embrace his father while Zoey hugs them both around the waist. The sight bringing tears to my eyes for reasons I'm not so sure of. Is it because my family is gone? Or is it because I'm happy that Zed still has someone to turn to? The warmth in my chest tells me it's the latter.

XxX

Everyone was having a great time and, even I have to admit, it's very entertaining to see all of the lively personalities from beyond the gates. I got offers from many people to dance; men and women, humans and zombies. Of course, I'd always politely decline. That was until a certain zombie asked me.

"So, you don't like dancing?" Zed inquires randomly after another set of subjects finished congratulating me. I quirk an eyebrow his way.

"I never said that." I deny subtly.

"But you haven't accepted a dance from anyone at this party." He points out. I giggle.

"And?" His brows furrow.

"I just figured you'd want to dance with  _someone_  if you like dancing." He mused. I turn towards him with a grin. His face shows his realization then shifts to caution as he glances around the room. He leans down to ask much more quietly. "Would that be ok?"

"Are you asking me to dance Zed Necrodopolus?" I tease. His smile returns as he steps in front of me and bows, offering his hand to me.

"My Queen, would you do me the honor of sharing this dance?" He asked formally. My own smile widens as I accept his offered hand.

"I'd love to."

Zed walks me to the dance floor and everyone seemed to clear the way as we passed. My nerves start to rise until I'm gently spun around to meet bodies with Zed. I look up at him and he puts the free hand around my back that's not holding my hand as he begins to lead me in a formal dance across the floor. I was surprised.

"You dance beautifully, Zed. I wouldn't have pegged you as a ballroom kinda guy." I say too focused on him and our dancing to notice that all eyes are on us. He chuckles at my observation.

"I haven't been to a single ball in my life!" He confessed. Then he turns sentimental. "My mother loved coming to balls thrown at the castle when she was younger." He paused. "Until they stopped." My expression saddened and I think he noticed because he lightens up his tone as he continued. "But mom taught me how to dance and we would have our own little ballroom dances in our living room! We always had so much fun."

My heart was breaking for Zed and hearing how much he loved his mother reminds me of my own parents. I lean in and rest my head against his chest as we continue waltzing around the circle that had formed around us. I close my eyes and listen to his faint heartbeat, forgetting completely for a brief moment about all the people and the coronation and all my stresses. Feeling only him and our dance.

Then he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Wanna really show 'em what we're made of?"

When I look up and see the excitement behind his eyes, how could I ever deny him? I offer a small smile and nod my agreement. 

It's like we've practiced this dance together a million time from how well we can read each other's next move. Zed's taking lead as we saunter around the floor; our arms extending, my dress flowing beautifully, and our form absolutely perfect.

At one point, Zed spun me out without releasing one hand. When I extended my free hand out, I realized Zoey was there smiling brightly. My smile widens just before Zed pulls me back.

"You did that on purpose." I whisper, he gives me a sly grin but ignores my accusation and spins me to wrap an arm around my stomach. He reaches out, I gently lift a hand and I turn his face back to mine as we exchange a soft smile.

He takes me back in his arms and we are in step with one another again, doing fancy move to give our crowd a good show until he spins me around and dips me down and resting his forehead to mine with the end of the music. I bring me hand up to caress his cheek, again almost forgetting we weren't alone.

Everyone bursts into cheers. He lifts me back to my feet and we are both slightly out of breath but we don't lose eye contact.

That is until my surroundings start to return to my senses and I nervously try to curl back into myself. Zed chuckles and leads us back towards the platform. Then we suddenly hear someone's voice over the crowd.

"Zed!" I turn to see his friend Eliza pushing past people, cursing her ball gown under her breath.

"Hey! Eliza!" He greets happily. Eliza finally reaches us and immediately curtseys to me.

"Your Majesty." She greets respectfully.

"Please! No need to be so formal. Any friend of Zed's is a friend of mine." I tell her and glance up at him. His smile widens at my words. Eliza smiles sweetly and nods.

"So, great party! Of course, I wouldn't have expected any less for you, Queen Addison." Eliza tries to not offend me with her comment. I giggle.

"Relax! Just act like you normally would. We're all friends here!" I reassure. She visibly relaxes.

"Wow, I never expected you to be so cool." She compliments. I smile with a raised brow. "Sorry." I giggle in response while Zed rolls his eyes.

"Was there something you needed?" Zed asks in annoyance of his friend embarrassing him. She gives him a sideways look.

"I wanted to spend a little time with my best friend before the gates get locked again." She retorts. I stiffen.

"It's not like I'll be gone or you'll never see me again." He counters. She snorts back a laugh.

"Yeah ok. The gates only opened for the coronation, after today they'll return to being shut off to the kingdom." She then turns to me. "Am I wrong, Queen Addison?" She asks, her eyes burning with anger. Zed takes a side step to slightly block me from her.

"Leave her out of this, Eliza." He growls.

"She's not wrong." I announce, my eyes lowered to the floor in shame. Zed turns to look at me. "Maybe you should go back." I state, quietly. When I look up at him I can see his eyes pleading with confusion and sadness.

"What?! No! I want to stay by your side! To protect yo-!" He protests but I cut him off.

"What about your life?! You have friends. Family. Relationships you won't be able to keep in here." I say, folding my arms around my torso to hold myself. I can feel the sadness overwhelming my powers. I have to cut this off now. I have to push him away. To protect him from me.

"But you can just keep the gates open! The rest of the kingdom will see the wonderful person you are and-" He excitedly explained.

"Zed!" I shout to stop him. He looks at me startled. And I realize by looking around that our argument has drawn the attention of everyone in the room. I start to panic. "I can't." My eyes find Bucky by the door. "Party's over. Close the gates." I Order, as I try walking past Zed but he steps in my way and he's so close to me. I push past him anyways. "You wouldn't understand." I'm almost to the door.

"Then help me understand! I don't want to let go of what could be without a good reason!" He yells back from behind me. His statement excites me and enrages me. No one speaks to me that way. With this passion.

"That's enough!" I exclaim, quickly whipping around as my emotions overflow through my hand. I immediately coil it back, my breath catching in my throat. A wall of spikes formed as my defenses. The entire room went silent with a collective gasp.

"Sorcery!" Someone shouts in fear.  _'Fear. Oh no.'_

"Addison?" I glance up to see Zed's worried face, the spikes came so close to piercing through him and, yet, he's concerned about me? But I don't have time to process it as people start to whisper and scowl. My eyes shooting around the room. And in my panic, I rush out the door. "Addison!" I hear Zed's call but I don't stop.

XxX

_Zed, Age 21_

I lunge forward to go after her but am stopped when someone grabs my arm. "What are you doing?!" Eliza asks as if I've grown a second head.

"I have to help her!" I say as if it's obvious. But Eliza doesn't let go of my arm.

"You could be killed!" She protests. I turn back to her and grab her arms, looking her directly in the eye.

"You don't have to worry, Addison would never hurt me." I assure her. Before she can stop me again, I rush off to follow Bucky and the other guards after the Queen.

"Addison!" I call again when she's back in sight.

"Stop her!" Bucky orders. I immediately grab his arm.

"What?! She's the queen!" I question.

"Please! Just stay away-" Addison tries to lift her hands in a calming manner but her powers flare again and a blast of ice hits the ground below our feet, all of us tumbling down as we slip. Now everyone outside has seen her powers as well. I look up to see some large men slowly approaching her.

"Stop! Don't touch her!" I try standing but slip again. I feel powerless that I can't help her.

Addison backs into the fountain and her hand cause the water to instantly freeze. The crowd gasps again. From the moment's distraction, Addison takes off in a sprint.

"Wait!" I exclaim, scrambling to solid ground and chasing after her again. But I'm too late, I see her retreating form across the water of the harbor, a trail of ice and snow in her wake.

I'm about to follow her when Bucky grabs me by the collar. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks with a scowl. My brows furrow but he stops me before I can even answer him. "Come with me." He leads me back inside to the castle square, a large crowd gathers in panic as snow fell in the middle of summer. Then Bucky speaks loudly as he turns back to me.

"The law states that if something happens to the Queen, her personal guard will stand in her place." He informed me, my eyes widening in shock. "You are Seabrook's 'stand in' King."

"B-but that can't be right! Addison is still alive and therefore still our Queen! She can still make this right!" I argue. Bucky raises a brow at me.

"She abandoned her position! You saw!" He was angry and hurt all at once. His cousin, his family, had lied to him his entire life. He was caught off guard just as much as the rest of us. I take a step forward and rest a heavy hand on his shoulder. His eyes are wide.

"I'll bring her back and she can fix this. I know she can." I assure him. "Someone fetch me a horse!" I call out. Bucky grabbing my arm.

"Seabrook is counting on you." He states, lowing his voice as he continues. "Please bring her back safe." I offer him a smile and a nod.

"Bucky is in charge until I return with the Queen!" I announce loudly, my eyes catching my dad and Zoey. She gives me a smile and a nod while my dad's expression shows his worry. "I'll bring her back as soon as I can." And with that, I nudge the horse and we take off into the storm towards the mountain.


End file.
